urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Carter series
]] Eric Carter series aka City of the Lost — by Stephen Blackmoore. This series is comanion to and sequel to the City of the Lost (Stand Alone). NEW Release: Hungry Ghosts #3 — Expected 2016 by DAW ~ Delayed An Update On Hungry Ghosts « stephenblackmoore.com Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror edge Series Description or Overview NOTE: This series is listed as City of the Lost series at Fantastic Fiction and list all three books in the series. At Goodreads, it is entitled Eric Carter series and only lists books #2 and #3 in the series. City of the Lost features a different protagonist: Joe Sunday, from the Eric Carter series. At other sites, City of the Lost is listed as a Stand Alone, so a seperate page will be made for that book alone. The author's site does not clear this up. ✤ Eric Carter series: (BLURB) Necromancer is such an ugly word, but it's a title Eric Carter is stuck with. He sees ghosts, talks to the dead. He's turned it into a lucrative career putting troublesome spirits to rest, sometimes taking on even more dangerous things. For a fee, of course. When he left LA fifteen years ago, he thought he'd never go back. Too many bad memories. Too many people trying to kill him. But now his sister's been brutally murdered and Carter wants to find out why. Was it the gangster looking to settle a score? The ghost of a mage he killed the night he left town? Maybe it's the patrion saint of violent death herself, Santa Muerte, who's taken an unusually keen interest in him. Carter's going to find out who did it, and he's going to make them pay. As long as they don't kill him first. ~ Goodreads | Dead Things (Eric Carter #1) Lead's Species * Necromancer, ghost seer, supe-assassin Primary Supe * Mages, ghosts, zombies What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Eric Carter, protagonist. Books in Series Eric Carter series: # Dead Things (Feb 2013) ~ Excerpt # Broken Souls (Aug 15, 2014) ~ BROKEN SOULS # Hungry Ghosts (Expected 2016) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides ~Free Fiction from Author: Free Fiction « stephenblackmoore.com Companion Series or Books—Prequels, Sequels or Spinoffs * 0. City of the Lost (2012) ~ City of the Lost: Excerpt by Stephen Blackmoore Other Books by Author onsite * City of the Lost (2012) Themes World Building Setting Los Angeles Supernatural Elements ✥ Necromancers, mages, spirits, voodoo loas, zombies, ghosts, magic tattoos, mage mob boss, fire elemental, Haunts, Glossary: * Ghosts: Those who are earth-bound have died a traumatic death—all of them are hungry for the life-force of humans ** Haunts: are tethered to their place of death ** Wanderers: can move from place to place * Eric's Tattoos: much of his magic in the form of full-body tattoos—Symbols in dead languages to help ward off threats and help him focus his magic 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ In this dark and gritty alternate version of Los Angeles, mages, spirits, and voodoo loas intermingle with the unknowing human populace. The hero is Eric Carter, a necromancer who attracts ghosts: "Ghosts come to me like moths to a flame. I can see them and they can see me. They hover like groupies....If I really wanted to get rid of the ghosts I'd nail a dead cat to the windows, but that's always struck me as a bit extreme." (p. 12) Eric calls up various ghosts—including eye witnesses and even murder victims—to ask them pertinent questions about the crimes he investigates. In this world, ghosts who are earth-bound have died a traumatic death. Some are Wanderers, who can move from place to place, and some are Haunts, who, but all of them are hungry for the life-force of humans. Eric has spent much of his life bringing justice to the dead: "When they're dead and there's no one to speak for them, no one to collect on the debt their killers owe: that's where I come in. The Dead have already paid for their sins. The living, not so much." (p. 211) Protagonist ✥ Eric Carter carries much of his magic in the form of full-body tattoos: "I'm tattooed over most of my body. Neck to wrists to ankles. Wards and sigils. Symbols in dead languages to help ward off threat, divert attention, help me focus my magic." (p. 13) Eric fled from L.A. fifteen years ago after killing Jean Boudreau, the powerful mage mob boss who sent a fire elemental to murder his parents. After Eric got his revenge on Boudreau, the mob gave him a simple choice: either leave L.A. for good, or be responsible for the deaths of himself and his sister, Lucy. Eric chose to leave his sister behind (in promised safety) and to make a new life for himself—far away from L.A. Since then, he has developed stronger and stronger magical powers and has become an assassin for hire in the supernatural world. Even though he limits his killing to bad humans and evil supernaturals, his death-filled life has taken a toll on his soul. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore: "Dead Things" Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Stephen Blackmoore * Website: stephenblackmoore.com * Genres: SciFi Fantasy, Horror, Thrillers, Short Stories Bio: Stephen Blackmoore is an author and a blogger. His first novel is City of the Lost, a paranormal noir with zombies, demons, witches, and a lot of action. ~ Penguin ✤ Stephen Blackmoore is a pulp writer of little to no renown who once thought lighting things on fire was one of the best things a kid could do with his time. Until he discovered that eyebrows don't grow back very quickly. His first novel, a dark urban fantasy titled CITY OF THE LOST is out through DAW Books and is available at all the fashionable bookstores. Hopefully some of the seedier ones, too. He would, after all, like to buy a copy. His short stories and poetry have appeared in magazines like Plots With Guns, Needle, Spinetingler, and Thrilling Detective, as well as the anthologies UNCAGE ME and DEADLY TREATS. ~ FF ~ Stephen Blackmoore and Goodreads Cover Artist * Artist: Chris McGrath — * Artist: Sean Phillips — Bibliography: Cover: City of the Lost Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: DAW Books * Author Page: Stephen Blackmoore - Penguin Books USA * Book Page: City of the Lost - Penguin Books USA * Book Page: Dead Things - Penguin Books USA * Book Page: Broken Souls- Penguin Books USA * Bk-1—CotL: Paperback, 24 pages, Pub: Jan 3rd 2012—ISBN: 0756407028 * Bk-2—DT: Paperback, 295 pages, Pub: February 5th 2013—ISBN: 0756407745 * Bk-3—BS: Paperback, 272 pages, Expected Pub: Aug 5th 2014—ISBN: 075640942X Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Dead Things (2013): Necromancer is such an ugly word, but it's a title Eric Carter is stuck with. He sees ghosts, talks to the dead. He's turned it into a lucrative career putting troublesome spirits to rest, sometimes taking on even more dangerous things. For a fee, of course. When he left LA fifteen years ago, he thought he'd never go back. Too many bad memories. Too many people trying to kill him. But now his sister's been brutally murdered and Carter wants to find out why. Was it the gangster looking to settle a score? The ghost of a mage he killed the night he left town? Maybe it's the patrion saint of violent death herself, Santa Muerte, who's taken an unusually keen interest in him. Carter's going to find out who did it, and he's going to make them pay. As long as they don't kill him first. ~ Goodreads | Dead Things (Eric Carter #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Broken Souls (2014): When necromancer Eric Carter returned to Los Angeles after fifteen years on the run he knew things were bad, but he never imagined how bad they could get. Sister murdered, best friend dead, married to the patron saint of death, Santa Muerte. And things are just getting worse. His link to the Aztec death goddess is changing his powers, changing him, and he’s not sure how far it will go. He’s starting to question his own sanity, wonder if he’s losing his mind. No mean feat for a guy who talks to the dead on a regular basis. While searching for a way to break Santa Muerte’s hold over him, Carter finds himself the target of a psychopath who can steal anyone’s form, powers and memories. Identity theft is one thing, but the guy does it by killing his victims and wearing their skins like a suit. He can be anyone. He can be anywhere. Now Carter has to change the game, go from hunted to hunter. All he has for help is a Skid Row Bruja and a ghost who’s either his dead friend Alex or Carter’s own guilt-fueled psychotic break. If things go right, he just might survive a week where everything is trying to kill him and nothing is as it seems. ~ Goodreads | Broken Souls (Eric Carter, #2) by Stephen Blackmoore ✤ BOOK THREE—Hungry Ghosts (June 2nd 2015): ~ Goodreads | Hungry Ghosts (Eric Carter, #3) by Stephen Blackmoore First Sentences * 0. City of the Lost (2012) — I toss my jacket on the bar, slide onto the red vinyl stool next to Julio. Eric Carter series: # Dead Things (2013) — When I pull up to the bar, the truck kicking up dust and gravel behind me, I know it’s already too late to help anyone. # Broken Souls (2014) — There are a lot of ghosts in Los Angeles. Haunts stare out from the doorways they died in, Wanderers blindly mingle with street hustlers, neither knowing of the other’s presence. # Hungry Ghosts (June 2nd 2015) — Quotes * Stephen Blackmoore Quotes (Author of Dead Things) ~ Goodreads * Dead Things Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Hoodoo series Trivia & Notes *Lists That Contain Dead Things (Eric Carter #1) by Stephen Blackmoore *Lists That Contain Broken Souls (Eric Carter, #2) by Stephen Blackmoore *Lists That Contain Hungry Ghosts (Eric Carter, #3) by Stephen Blackmoore ~ ranked # on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books « stephen blackmoore.com ~ Author *Eric Carter series by Stephen Blackmoore ~ Goodreads *City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore ~ GR *Stephen Blackmoore ~ FF *Bibliography: City of the Lost ~ ISFdb *Bibliography: Dead Things ~ ISFdb * Dead Things Series ~ Shelfari * Eric Carter | Series ~ LibraryThing * Eric Carter series by Stephen Blackmoore ~ FictFact *Stephen Blackmoore - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts, Freebies: *Free Fiction « stephenblackmoore.com *L.A. Noir: CITY OF THE LOST World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore: "Dead Things" *Dead Things Series Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore: "Dead Things" Reviews: *DEAD THINGS « stephenblackmoore.com ~ Author's review list *DEAD THINGS | RT Book Reviews *SFRevu Review *The Paper Dragon: Review: Stephen Blackmoore, Dead Things *Dead Things, by Stephen Blackmoore | SFReader.com Book Review *Black Gate » Blog Archive » New Treasures: Dead Things by Stephen Blackmoore *Stephen Blackmoore’s Dead Things: A Review | Something's Brewing *DEAD THINGS by Stephen Blackmoore ~ Yolanda *DEAD THINGS by Stephen Blackmoore | Crimespree Magazine *REVIEW: Dead Things by Stephen Blackmoore | Tolerably Smart *Rabid Reader: Dead Things by Stephen Blackmoore - review Interviews: *Stephen Blackmoore: The Terribleminds Interview « terribleminds: chuck wendig *The Qwillery: Interview with Stephen Blackmoore and Giveaway - January 6, 2012 *Interview: Stephen Blackmoore, author of City of the Lost | My Bookish Ways *Interview with Stephen Blackmoore « Spinetingler *BISH'S BEAT: INTERROGATION CENTRAL: STEPHEN BLACKMOORE! *chris f. holm: Guest Blogger Stephen Blackmoore on CITY OF THE LOST *The Qwillery: Guest Blog by Stephen Blackmoore - The Same River Twice - February 3, 2013 Artists: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography *Sean Phillips - Summary Bibliography Cover Art Reveals: *Cover Art Coverage: 17 New Titles! | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is NormalAll Things Urban Fantasy Author: *Stephen Blackmoore.com *Blog « stephen blackmoore.com *Stephen Blackmoore - Wasteland Wiki - Wasteland, Wasteland 2 and more Community, Fan Sites: *stephenblackmoore.com *Stephen Blackmoore (sblackmoore) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore.jpg|'City of the Lost' (2012) by Stephen Blackmoore—Art:|link=http://stephenblackmoore.com/city-of-the-lost/ Dead Things (Eric Carter -1) by Stephen Blackmoore.jpg|1. Dead Things (2013—Eric Carter #1) by Stephen Blackmoore—art by Chris McGrath|link=http://stephenblackmoore.com/dead-things/ Broken Souls (Eric Carter #2) by Stephen Blackmoore.jpg|2. Broken Souls (Eric Carter #2) by Stephen Blackmoore—art by Chris McGrath|link=http://stephenblackmoore.com/broken-souls/ Category:Necromancers as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Ghosts as main Supe Category:Zombies as Main Supe Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Death as a Character Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Assassins Category:Zombies Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Magic Users Category:Noir UF Category:Male Lead Category:Series Category:Companion Series